1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a computer system and an operation system loading method thereof, and more particularly to a computer system which loads an operation system to several servers with one single USB storage device and an operation system loading method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional rack server is shown. According to the design of the conventional rack server, the operation system of each server 11 is normally loaded to a hard disc drive 111 (such as SATA or SAS) of a server host or a virtual network drive (such as iSCSI).
However, the operation system loaded to the hard disc drive is special and exclusive software and operates independently from the operation systems of other servers, and the maintenance personnel must adopt a one-to-one operation mode when installing, setting and servicing the operation systems of all servers of the rack server. The tasks ranging from updating the operation system to the task of shooting one single problem are all complicated and time-consuming.